


A Different Perspective

by ChrisTheHumanBoy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay, High School, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Burn, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisTheHumanBoy/pseuds/ChrisTheHumanBoy
Summary: Aiden had always seen himself as a low-life. Someone who would never amount to much. At the start of his senior year, he expected to do what he always did: screwing around with his few friends and barely pass. But someone new wanders into his life. Someone who changes his view on things.Tom has always been an overachiever. Someone who would always succeed in life and grow to do great things. At the start of senior year, he expected to do what he always did: stay in his lane and pass on Honor Roll. But someone new comes into his life. Someone who shifts his perspective.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is a story I made based around 2 characters I made named Aiden and Tom. It’s a classic “troublemaker-and-rule-follower-fall-in-love” story. It’s not much, but I hope you enjoy~

Aiden #1

It was a bright Saturday morning. Well, noon, but whatever. I groan as I roll over to the right side of my bed. I wipe the tired from my eyes and look up at my ceiling. I sigh and think to myself "Today's gonna be one of those days, huh?". I pull myself up and run my fingers through my hair. I turn to pick up my phone to see if anyone texted me. Only one

DJ: yo, me and kim are gonna hang out at the mall later. you down to join?

I smirk while looking at my lock screen. I fall down to my pillow back as I unlock my phone and go to the messages. I eagerly type out my response.

You: sure. come and get me.

I finally get off my ass and walk over to my dresser. I pull out a random shirt and put it on. It had been a while since I had hung out with DJ and Kim. Those two were the types of people who always seem like they're dating but aren't, and no one wants to be around them in fear of feeling like a third wheel. I frankly don't give a shit about being a third wheel, so I hang out with them every time they invite me.

After putting on a shirt, I pick up my signature gray hoodie and slide it on. I already had pants on from last night. I've always had chronic habit of falling asleep before getting all my clothes off. It's been happening for a while. It's a problem.

After I get dressed, I sit on my bed, waiting for DJ to get here. I take a minute to scroll through Twitter for a little bit until my asshole, meathead brother Tyson burst through my door without so much as a knock. "Hey, fag, mom says if you're heading out today, be back by 9:00. She's making a big birthday dinner for Katelyn and she wants all of us to be there", he says. I don't bother giving him a response. Purely because I knew it would upset him, of course. It's always hilarious when that happens.

"Hey, fag, did you hear what I said?! Or are you too gay to understand me?", he says, smiling to himself, as if his 5th grade level insult actually did shit. I continue to ignore him, which just heats him up even more. Although, I kinda miscalculated how close he was to the edge he was. Next thing I knew, he he came at me with right hook to the arm, knocking me off my bed. I groaned in pain as lumbered over me.

"Yeah, I bet you hear me now, fag...", he says. "Fuck you, Tyson...", I say to him under my breath, and that sets him off again. It only takes a few seconds for him to be on top of me and punching me in my chest and arms. Don't worry, I still got some hits in before he did any real damage.

We only fight for about a minute before we hear our mom shout for us to stop fighting from my doorway. After that, Tyson shoots me a dirty look and gets off me. I cough and catch my breath before I get off the floor. "Tyson, what did I tell you about going fighting your brother?!" Mom says as we both stand in front of her. Tyson shrugs and says "Well, he started it...". I shoot him a dirty look in reaction to his boldface lie. "I don't care who started it! No fighting!" Mom said as she pointed out the door, motioning Tyson to leave. He let out a big sigh and trudged out the door.

"Glad you finally decided to wake up, honey." Mom said as she ruffled my hair. I give her an embarrassed look as she laughed and walked away. After the messy exchange with my mom and brother. I get a text form DJ saying he's outside. "Thank goodness.", I say to myself.

I run out the front door as fast as I can and hop into DJ's car. He already has music blasting from his radio and Kim is going on about who the fuck cares. "Sup. Ready to head out?" DJ asks. I tell him "Duh" and lay down in the backseat. The drive is peaceful, if your version of peaceful is Kim ranting loudly about God knows what and DJ ignoring her by jamming to the dub-step playing. I had grown used to it, you know. Kim talking about nothing and DJ not listening.

You know, I think I finally cemented my place as this group's third wheel. It's nice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The introduction of Tom~

Tom #1

My alarm woke me up the same way it did everyday, at 9:00 am. Well, it's 9:00 on weekends. On school days, it's 6:00 am. I haven't had much use for my school alarm lately since it's summer, but I'll have to use it again in a few days. But, yeah, My alarm woke me up.

I sit up and reach for my glasses on my nightstand. I finally find them and slide them on my face. After that, I get up and head for my dresser. "I wonder what today has in store for me.", I say to myself as I pick a shirt to wear. I go with plain white shirt with a short-sleeved, sky blue button-up over it, ending it with your standard issue blue jeans. It's a nice look, trust me.

I walked out of my room and to the my bathroom. I proceeded to brush my teeth, wash my face, and brush my hair. I notice dandruff in my black hair. More than usual. I make a note of it and plan to give my hair a full wash tonight.

I walk out of my bathroom and head downstairs. I hear Mom in the kitchen, making breakfast like she does everyday. Dad is nowhere to be seen, mostly likely at work already. He's always gone by the time I wake up. I walk into the kitchen, listening to my mom hum a song while she scrambles eggs for me and her. "Hey, Mom. What's for breakfast?", I ask her. She turns to me with a sweet smile on her face and says "Scrambled eggs and toast! Go take a seat, it'll be done in a minute.", she says, pointing out the kitchen doors, towards the dinner table. I nod walk over. As I sit down, I think of all the things I had to do that day.

"I don't have to be at work for a few hours, so I could probably just hang around here. Or hand out around the mall until I have to check into work.", I thought to myself, as Mom walked to the table with two plates. She set one in front of me and took her seat across from me. After thinking out my plan for today, I snap out of it and look to Mom. "So, what's on the agenda today, mom?", I ask her as I eat a forkful of scrambled eggs. "Oh, nothing much. Gonna clean up the house a bit, then go grocery shopping.", she says. I nod as I start to rub grape jelly on my toast. Mom never did do much with her time.

After we finish breakfast, I head upstairs and into my room. I grab my phone off it's charger and check the time. 9:30. I was left having to choose between going to work early or staying here and watching TV for two and a half hours.

I decide to stay home. I turn on the TV in my room and turn on Netflix. I watch anime for a little while. I get bored after a while and check my phone. No new notifications, as usual. I own my messages and stare at them blankly.

•Mom

•Dad

•Emily

•Gramma

In the few seconds in took me to see my four, sad conversations, a revelation hit me. “I need friends...”, I tell myself. I check the time again to see that I spent an hour and a half watching anime. At this point, I decided my time would be better spent waiting around at work.

“Mom, I’m gonna head out!”, I said as I headed out the door. She yelled “Ok!”, from the kitchen. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my car keys. I hop into my car, turn the keys, and hook up my phone to the AUX cord. The smoothness of the vapor-wave in my music library fills my car and I feel a sense of calm.

Time to head to work...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden and his friends hang wound the mall~

Aiden #2

"But I wanna go to that store next!", Kim said in a whiny voice. Me and DJ looked at each other in annoyance. "Kim, you're almost out of money. You can't afford anything in there." DJ said, trying to put on a patient voice. We had been trying to keep Kim from spending all her money in one place, like she always does, but our efforts were proving useless. Not like it matters. Her parents will probably give her more money anyway.

Me and DJ gave up and let Kim happily run into the store to spend the 3 bucks or whatever she had left. As she went to finish her spending spree, me and DJ had taken a seat at a nearby table. "So, what's new, dude?", DJ asked me. "Nothing much. It's my sister's birthday today, so that's a thing.", I say, remembering that I should probably get her a gift while I'm at the mall. "That's cool. Tell her I said happy birthday." DJ said said while looking towards the store Kim went into, probably to see if she was done.

After, a few minutes, Kim walked out of the store with a sad look on her face. "You guys were right. I couldn't by anything...", she said sadly. "Told ya, so! Maybe next time you'll listen and save your money.", DJ nagged. They started arguing about whether or not Kim should have saved her money. Kim said that it wouldn't have mattered, DJ said it clearly does due to her current situation, and I sat there listening to their entire debate. Like I said earlier, third wheel of the group.

Once they were done with their seemingly pointless argument, I asked them if they wanted to go Hot Topic with me to get my sister a gift. Kim complained that she was tired and DJ said the same. I was like "Fine, wait for me here. It won't take long.", and made my way to Hot Topic. I never liked going into Hot Topic, but it's the only store I know Katelyn willingly shops at.

As I walked into the store the same scene greeted me. A dimly lit store with some edgy band playing over the store's loudspeaker. "Let's get this over with...", I think to myself with a sigh. I quickly go to the band section. She's always been into edgy bands. I quickly pick out a P!ATD shirt and head to checkout. To my surprise, the usual emo looking adult wasn't posted behind the register. Instead, there was some Asian dude who looked around my age. His blue button-up looked out of place in the edge palace that was the store. He looked kinda bored, as there wasn't anyone else in the store besides me.

He was kinda cute, to be honest. So I decided to give him some company. Our conversation went a little something like this:

"Hey."

"Hello. Is this all you're buying?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, that'll be $6.99."

"Sure, here you go. Hey, how old are you?"

"Um, I'm 17. Why are you asking?"

"Oh you know, just wanted to know if the guy I'm gonna screw is in my age range~"

"...w-what?"

"Do you want me to spell it out for you? Fine. I. Want. To. Fuck. You."

"...y-you need to leave..."

"Aw, come on. You're cute, I'm here, and there's an unused bathroom by Macy's where we can get it done quick."

"Get out..."

"Why? Your face is as red as a tomato. Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Get out or I'll call security!'"

"Ugh, fine. We could have had fun, but you had to be a stick-in-the-mud. Well, it was worth shot. See you around~"

"..."

So, yeah. I know it might seem weird to just go right out am say I want to screw the guy, but what can I say, I wanted to screw him. I mean, there have been other times when I tell I guy that he's cute and that I wanted to fuck him and we ended up doing it. Unfortunately, this Asian twink was proving to be difficult. But, I let it leave my mind and walk back to where I left DJ and Kim. They were still there. Kim was showing DJ something on her phone. Probably something cute or shiny.

"Yo, guys, you ready to go?" I asked them while checking the time on my phone. It was 1:30. "Yeah, I'm good to go! Hey Aiden what's with your face?" Kim asked. I looked at her confusedly. "She right. you look disappointed. Did something happen?" DJ asked. What? What the fuck are they talking about? Yeah, I was a little upset, but I wouldn't say I was full on disappointed. I said "It's nothing it's just...", and I explained what happened at Hot Topic as we made our way to the exit of the mall.

DJ sighed. "Aiden, buddy, we've been over this. No one blames you for wanting to get your dick wet, but you gotta be more subtle about it. That forward approach isn't gonna work with every guy, you know?", he said. "Yeah! Besides, you could have gotten into trouble if he called security.", Kim said as we walked through the parking lot to DJ's car. "You know, he might go to our school." DJ said. All of a sudden, I felt a bit of relief. Maybe I will see that twink again. I smirked to myself as we got to DJ's car and drove off.

See you soon, cutie~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom deals with his encounter with inappropriate customer~

Tom #2

What just happened? I need to asses this. Okay, so this guy walks into the store, buys a shirt, and tells me that he wants to...ugh! Seriously, who opens a conversation like that?! The way he talked was so gross and inappropriate, and he acted like it was nothing. And he didn't even ask if I was gay or anything. Well, to be fair, it would be kinda weird to just ask someone if they were gay. And I'm not, by the way. Well, I don't think so anyway...

I shake my head and snap myself out of my thoughts. I notice my co-worker, Casey, walk up behind me. "Hey. Where were you?", I ask in annoyed tone. "Sorry, I had to take a phone call.", Casey said, in their naturally sleepy tone. They always seemed drowsy. Literally always. I don't think I've heard them talk normally in the 3 months that I've work here. "Hey, do you have a fever or something? Your face is all red.", they tell me. I look at them in surprise and touch my face. It feels hot. Wait, am I seriously blushing after what that guys said? What the hell? "It's nothing. Just something some guy did...", I say. Casey's gave me an intrigued look. "Do tell, Tom.", they said while leaning on the counter.

I sigh and tell them what happened. When I described the guy that walked in, Casey stopped me. "Oh, do you mean Aiden? Yeah, he's a bit of flirt." Casey said nonchalantly. I looked at him surprised. "Wait, you know this guy?", I asked. Casey nodded. "He comes here with his mom and sister sometimes. He's kinda well known around here when it comes to messing around with guys. Let me guess, he invited you to the bathroom by the Macy's for a quickie?", Casey asked. I nodded in surprise. How have I never heard of this guy? I haven't been working here as long as Casey, but three months is still kind of a while.

I tried to go about my shift normally, but my thoughts were constantly intruded by that guy. Aiden, Casey said his name was. Aiden, a sexual harasser with long , dirty blonde hair( long for a guy, anyway), his eyes were a deep dark brown and he had almost unnoticeable freckles spread across the bridge of his nose. You could tell he spent a good amount of time outside due to his lightly tanned skin. His voice was smooth and clear, not fearful at all. He was the same height as me and, well it was kinda hard to make out his features due to the baggy hoodie he had on, but my mind began to wonder what was under...

Wait.

What the fuck am I doing?!

Am I seriously fantasizing about the guy who wanted to screw me without a second thought? Gross! What's gotten into me? Unless...no, it couldn't be. There's no way I could actually like this guy! I don't don't even like guys, probably! I've been on dates with girls before! I've had girlfriends in the past. Granted, I wasn't really been happy with them and the relationships were kinda one sided, but still! I've never shown any interest in guys. And even if I did, it wouldn't be some quickie-loving, sexual harasser like Aiden!

"Dude, seriously, are you okay? Your face is still red.", Casey said, snapping me out of it. I nod, trying to look reassuring, but judging by their face, it wasn't working. "Look, if you need some time to gather yourself, head to the backroom and cool off. I'll stay posted out here.", they said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I nod and make my way to the store's backrooms. They weren't that big, but they were kinda quiet and a nice place to get my head straight. I sigh and pull out my phone. It's only 1:00. My shift doesn't end for another couple hours.

This day is just wonderful...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days later and the first day of school~

Aiden #3

I have dreaded this day ever since summer started. First fucking day of senior fucking year. How did I even get here? I never did put much effort into anything academic. At the end of every year, I'd just barely pass my classes with D's, or if I'm lucky, a C thrown in somewhere in there. Now I'm here. Sitting in my bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to convince myself that getting up and going to school would be beneficial. The lies I tell myself continue to fail until I hear a knock on the door. There's only one person in my entire house that knocks before entering a room, so I say "Come in, Mom.".

"Mornin', sweetie. It's a big day. You're finally a senior!", she said with an enthusiastic voice. I turn my head to her with a bored look on my face. "Yeah...", I said in a groggy voice. "You should get up, sweetie. Your bus'll be here in about 15 minutes.", Mom said, looking at my clock. I groan and try my best to sit up. My body fights me with all it's might, trying to pull me back down to my pillow. I still don't get why we have to wake up so early just to go to fucking school. I guess it's kinda my fault, though. I forgot to ease my body into waking up at 6:15 in the goddamn morning.

"Do I have to go to school. Mommy?", I ask with a kiddie joke voice. I always popped that question when I was little. Who didn't, to be honest? "Yes you do, sweetie. School is important, especially this year. It's your final year of high school! Ain't you excited?", Mom said, with her giddy southern accent. She always tried to be a beacon of joy in the house. I groan and completely sit up. Mom reads my energy and tried to cheer me up.

"Come on, sweetie. Won't you be happy to see your friends again?", she asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. I scoffed and turned away from her. "If you mean the assholes that will for sure be in my all my classes, then no, I', not happy about seeing them. Besides, I was hanging out with my real friends all summer. Doesn't really mean much now that I'm seeing them in school.", I explain. Mom sighs and gets up from my bed. "Well, regardless of if your happy or not, you need to get up and get ready. You have about 12 minutes before your bus leaves.", she says with a slight sternness in her voice. She walks out of the room and closes the door behind her.

I turn around in my bed, letting my feet touch the ground and trying and convince myself that getting up and dressed would be beneficial. I get up and give a big stretch. After my ears stop ringing from the blood rushing down from my head, I move to my drawer. I pick out a random shirt and pair of pants like I always do. It's not like it matters. My hoodie's goin' over the shirt and who the hell pays attention to people's _pants_ anyway?

After that's said and done, I make my way to out of my room and down the hall to the bathroom. The door is locked and I can hear Tyson singing some weird indie band bullshit. "Tyson, open the door. I gotta brush my teeth.", I say loudly from the outside of the bathroom. "I'm busy, faggot! You can do it later.", Tyson yells from the inside. I growl and bang on the door. "Open the fucking door, Tyson!", I yell. Tyson ignores me and goes back to singing some stupid song. "Mom, Tyson won't get out of the bathroom!", I yell, loud enough that she can hear me downstairs. "Tyson! Get out of the bathroom, your brother needs to use it!", she yells up the stairs. I hear Tyson groan from inside the bathroom, along with the sound of the bathroom door unlocking. He walks out and looks at me with disdain and annoyance. I give him a nice little "fuck you" smirk as I take his place in the bathroom.

Brushing my teeth and washing my face doesn't take long. I briefly run my fingers through my hair, getting out and knots they may have been there from the night before. I step back and look at myself. "Eh, good enough.", I say, shrugging my shoulders and walking out of the bathroom.

I head back to my room and start saying goodbye to my summertime happiness. As I slip on my shoes and pick up my damn near empty backpack, I take one more look across the room. As my gaze pans across the room, I can feel the joy and chill vibes accumulated over the summer begin to disappear. I sigh and mentally wave goodbye to it.

"Aiden, your bus is gonna be here in any minute! Hurry up!", Mom yells from downstairs. I turn from my door way and head downstairs. I quickly pass the kitchen where Mom is making coffee, hoping to avoid the inevitable, just this once. "Oh, sweetie, come here!", Mom says, running out of the kitchen and towards me. 

_Oh god, here it comes..._

She gives me a big kiss on the cheek, like she does for every first day of school even though I told her I was over it back in 6th grade. "Have a wonderful first day, sweetie~", Mom says, giving me a sweet smile. I nod, head to the front door, and walk out. It's not a long walk to where the bus stops in my neighborhood, it's only about 2 minute walk. There's already a group of other kids there. _Great_...

I fucking hate waiting at the bus stop, especially as a senior. I know that your probably thinking "Well why don't you just drive to school? Do you not have a license or something?". Well first off, I don't have a car. Secondly, yeah I have a driver's license, I just don't use it because I don't have a fucking car. I tried to convince DJ to come and pick me up from my house, but he said that he didn't have time to stop by my house or some shit. Yeah right. He totally had time to come get me! He just doesn't want to. I'll get him back for it later...

I stand at the stop and hope that the bus comes soon so I'm not stuck here with these kids for too long. Luckily, my wish is granted and the bus comes rolling around the corner. After it comes to a stop, we all get on. I quickly make my way to the back of the bus, where all the seniors sit. My neighborhood is third on the stop list so there's still room left for me back there. I slid into and empty seat and pull out my ear buds from my hoodie pocket. I struggle with the tangles in the cords for a few minutes and plug them into my phone. After that, I sit back and play my favorite song from the best band ever. I don't need to say it, you know who it is.

As I listen, I go to my messages. I read past a few text threads between me and DJ and then I see it. Our messages from a few days ago. Him asking to hang out at the mall. The mall where Hot Topic is. The where that twink was. That twink that was my age. The twink that will most likely go to my school.

The twink that hopefully goes to my school...

I snap out of it, seeing that we're a few minutes away from the school. I leave my messages and pull up the schedule that why emailed to every student. I look at all my classes:

  *     * Homeroom: English 12 - Fiona Zimmer - A125
  * Period 2: US History - Diane Johnson - A130
  * Period 3: Chemistry 2 - Clancy Browne - B125
  * Period 4: Spanish 2 - Nina Garcia - A115
  * Period 5: Technical Drawing - Nicolas Fisher - A119
  * Period 6: AP Algebra - Jeremy Price - B126



I sigh, looking at all my classes. I can only imagine how boring they're all gonna be. Here's hoping some of my friends are in said classes or this year is gonna suck. We all forgot to cross reference our schedules, so it'll be a mystery as to who I know will be there. I mean, I know who I want to be there. DJ, Kim, and of course...

Well, here's hoping he's here... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, tell me what you think!


End file.
